saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/A fair analysis of the Generic Skills of SAS 4:
I've made one of these for each class in SAS 4. Now I'll analyze the generic skills. All facts will be underlined. Speculation and opinion will not. Let me know if you think this is an accurate analysis or not. Generic Skills Overview There are 12 skills available to all three classes. They vary greatly in terms of effectiveness. Skills Fast Reload: Reduces reload time This skill can reduce reloads to about 40% maxed out, which results in a faster reload than maxing out Nimble on gloves or Race Modded on a weapon. Fast Reload is especially useful for players who get cornered often or play Nightmare Mode a lot. Due to the reload cap, this skill should not be heavily invested in. Fast Movement: Increases player movement speed This skill grants a 39% movement modifier if maxed out, which is far higher than any other (single) movement buff. This skill is useful for practically any build, though tanks may choose to invest in more defense. Enhanced speed aids in outrunning bosses, finishing missions quickly, and distracting zombies from weaker allies in MP. Maxing this skill out is not a bad idea unless you plan on having a max damage/survival build. Toughness: Increases max HP 7500 additional HP is quite a boost. This is how much health maxed out Toughness awards the player. This skill has synergy with the Body Fueling augment, and most survivalist builds will find it a must. Maxing out Toughness will greatly enhance survival, but most players will not need that much extra health. Recovery Time: Allows the player to get back up faster when knocked down in Multiplayer mode This skill can save a match, as allied players won't need to survive as long if a player gets knocked down. Reviving quickly is excellent for players who do MP a lot. Getting 5-10 points in this skill should suffice for most players. Health Regen: Restores health to the player This skill is not very useful, as It replenishes health at a very slow rate. With the lowest health possible and maxed out health regen, it will take nearly one minute to regenerate all your health. If you put any points into this skill, do no more than 4: 10 health per second is almost decent at low levels. ' Pay Grade: Increases amount of money awarded at the end of a mission ' Do not use this skill. It does not increase your effectiveness in-game, and investing enough points into Pay Grade to get a significant money boost is a waste. Body Armour Expert: Increases strength of equipped armor This skill is one of the most used skills in SAS 4, and for good reason! It can make a decent defense into a strong one, and a strong defense into a near-impervious one. With maxed out BAE, you only need about 7500 defense points to achieve 99% resistance! This skill is a must for tanks, and players can max it out to have a very strong defense without having to use heavy armor, and they can put utility augments on their armor (as opposed to defense augments). Energy Boost: Increases maximum energy Assaults: This skill is decent at a low level. Assault Team and Stim Shot recharge slowly, Knife Strike loses its effectiveness rather early on, and Adrenaline has a pretty low energy cost. Medics: This skill is great. Invest in it so that you can spam Medkits and Biocleanse Bombs. Heavies: Don't use this skill. Die Another Day and Aerial Bombardment recharge slowly, and Hold the Line has a pretty low energy cost. Chances are good you won''t need to use all three oof these skills simultaneously.'' Energy Regen: Replenishes energy This skill is basically an alternative for Energy Boost. Field Supplies: Grants High-Damage Ammunition for picking up loot This skill is useful for lower levels, especially when / equipment starts showing up, as low-level players may have difficulty maintaining weapons with expensive ammo. Field Supplies loses its effectiveness when players get to the point that they can beat a Nightmare match or two without too much difficulty. Grenade Damage: Makes grenades more powerful Don't use this skill. If you depend on grenades, you will get rekt like the skrub you are. In all seriousness though, grenades probably won't do as much damage as you're gun after level 10-15. I don;t suggest using this skill at all. Critical Shot: Increases chance and damage of critical shots This skill is a must for a high-damage build. Maxing it out will pretty much boost the damage of non-DoT weapons by 50%, as it increases critical chance by 16% and makes crits deals triple damage. Well, those are the skills. Was this analysis fair? Yes. Mostly. Somewhat. No. Was this analysis accurate? Yes. Mostly. Somewhat. No. Which skill is your favorite? Fast Reload. Fast Movement. Toughness. Recovery Time. Health Regen. Pay grade. Body Armour Expert. Energy Boost. Energy Regen. Field Supplies. Grenade Damage. Critical Shot. Category:Blog posts